Change
by Shortcake99
Summary: Ziva David has just moved to America from Israel. She faces the change in her life and how some people influence the changes she makes. High-school fic. Please review. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Ziva David was fifteen years old; she was already mature and had seen her fair share of violence. Growing up in Israel, she had already lost her mother and sister to a Hamas suicide bomber at the age of 9. From the age of 9, it had been her, her brother and her father. To any normal Israeli citizen, Ziva was just a normal girl who had suffered the consequences of living in a war-stricken country but her and her family had more enemies than usual. Her father was the deputy director of Mossad. Her father, Eli David, was in the process of training his daughter in the art of assassination and had already issued her first kill, which Ziva had completely with no complications. After her first kill, on the outside, Ziva appeared emotionless and heartless, but when she got home, to the emptiness of her bedroom, she buried her face into her pillow and cried.

But now, Ziva David was a junior in an American high school, her brother Ari had been offered a scholarship to study medicine and her family and her had moved to America even though her father still had duties to Mossad. Her younger sister Tali was always her father's favourite and when Tali died, Ari took over that role. So now Ziva was living in a large and modern house, which had 4 floors. Each floor had an individual owner with Ziva owning the top floor. Ziva was now starting at a local American high school where one wrong move could have devastating results.


	2. Chapter 2

Day One

Ziva David waited by the bus stop, she wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen today but only time would tell. As the bus stopped in front of the bus stop and the doors opened, Ziva was hit with a wave of sound and chatter. She stepped onto the bus and made her way to the first seat she saw. Ziva put in her headphones and listened to the song that filled her ears.

_Can I talk to you  
Cause there's something I should say  
Girl i'm so confused, is he your boyfriend  
If I jump the gun, put me right back in my place  
Can I kiss and run, like i'm your boyfriend_

I can be your toyfriend, I can be your lover  
Take it how you want girl, treat you like no other  
Say, I can be your toyfriend, I can be your lover  
Take it how you want girl, treat you like no other

If you should ever wonder why these dudes all form a line  
It's cause they see the sexiness that's finally been defined

_How does it feel to be the hottest girl in the world right now, world right now  
How does it feel to be the hottest girl in the world right now, world right now  
You got something no other girl's like that  
I wanna touch you so tell me how  
How does it feel to be the hottest girl in the world right now, world right now  
How does it feel to be the hottest girl in the world right now, world right now_

Ziva's song was interrupted when her headphones were pulled out and the bus went silent.

'Yes' Ziva asked the person who pulled out her headphones. She turned around and was confronted with a very angry, Goth? This mystery girl was dressed in head to toe black. She had high black pigtails with dark lipstick and she was wearing very dangerous looking jewelry. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the logo 'brain matter', with a very short mini-skirt with knee high platform boots.

'You're in my seat' replied the girl.

'And you are..?' asked Ziva

'My name's Abby Gibbs and like I said, you're in my seat'

'I do not see your name on this seat and until I do, I am free to sit where I like'

Abby turned around with a huff and walked off and sat down at the next spare seat. Ziva looked round; everybody seemed normal and had just carried on with their conversations. When the bus reached the school, Ziva got off it and started to walk towards the high school. It was a long and tall building with what Ziva guessed was two floors and a huge sports block.

Ziva made her way into the school and over to what she thought was the head teacher's office. Ziva was met by her secretary.

'Hello, can I help you?'

'Yes please, I am Ziva David and I am new here'

'Oh yes, I was told to expect a new pupil this morning, here is your timetable. You will be in homeroom with Mr Lewis, come on I will take you there.'

'Ok, thank you'

As Ziva walked down the halls she was confronted with stares, being the new girl she was everybody's new interest. The secretary led her down to Mr Lewis' homeroom and introduced her for her.

'Mr Lewis, this is Ziva David, she is new here'

'Ok, thank you Cynthia, Miss David could you introduce yourself please?'

'Um, ok, my name is Ziva David and I am from Israel'

The people in the class looked at her warily. Ziva, having been trained to pick up the quietist of noises, she heard a whisper made by one of the boys at the back of the classroom.

'So, does that mean she's a terrorist?'

Fortunately for Ziva, Mr Lewis heard him as well

'Mr Sacks! I expect better from you, for anybody else's questions America is in an alliance with Israel and no she is not a terrorist.'

Ziva felt a sense of pride in her heart, something she had never ever experienced before. Someone she never even knew had stood up for her without hesitation. In her mind Ziva was wishing that her father had the same feeling. Ziva went to sit down at the back.

'Alright class, settle down it's time for the roll.'

'Jeanne Benoit'

'Here'

Jeanne Benoit was a typical cheerleader, she had light brown hair and wore lots of make-up and she was sitting on the lap of a very relaxed boy who Ziva could only assume was her boyfriend.

'Anthony Dinozzo'

'Here'

Ah the mystery boy revealed. He had short brown hair and green eyes; He looked very relaxed and had a big grin on his face. As the roll went on, and everybody was revealed, Ziva couldn't get Anthony Dinozzo out of her head. He was gorgeous; Ziva wasn't allowed relationships in Mossad and had been punished more than once because of breaking the rules. Ziva was taken out of her thoughts as the bell went. She unwrapped the timetable that was given to her by the secretary and looked at her first lesson, photography.

Ziva walked down the halls and into the ocean of people, after around five minutes of pushing and shoving she found herself outside of the photography room, as calmly as possible she entered the room and took a seat.

'Alright everybody, it's nice to see you all again, today I will be sending all of you out to different sections of the school so you can take pictures, but firstly we have a new student so could she please introduce herself?'

'Um, yes, ok, my name is Ziva David and I am from Israel'

'Ok, Miss David, can you grab a camera and go to the sports hall where you will be taking pictures of basketball practice.'

'Ok'

Ziva walked out of the classroom and realised she had no idea where she was going. She took the map out of her pocket and followed the corridors; she walked over to the sports block and entered. Ziva walked over to who she assumed was the teacher

'You Ziva David from photography?'

'Yes'

'I'm Gibbs, just Gibbs, not Mr Gibbs or sir just Gibbs'

'Ok'

'Don't distract them, they need to work hard'

'Ok'

So much for a civil conversation with someone. Ziva walked around the hall and took pictures. As Gibbs stopped the lesson she said goodbye and began to walk back to photography. As she was about walk through the corridor leading to photography

She was confronted with voice that she recognised as Mr Sacks from her homeroom.

'Oi, terrorist, what are you doing roaming the corridors? Finding a good place to hide a bomb?'

Ziva was horrified; do people really think that her country is full of terrorists and suicide bombers? Yeah, she had had the consequences of them before in her country but by their own citizens. She quickly turned around and walked into photography trying to mask the tears that threatened to flow, of course with her Mossad training she was very good at it but when somebody offended her country like that, it was hard not to let it affect her. After the death of her mother and sister to a Hamas suicide bomber the consequences of people's actions have affected her whole life. As the bell went Ziva packed up her stuff and as she unwrapped her timetable, she found herself looking at her next lesson of art. She really hoped that everybody in the classroom would be new, who didn't know of her and who didn't know of everybody else's suspicions of her being a terrorist, all she wanted to do was live a normal American life with no complications but it was a bit obvious that, that wasn't going to happen. As she walked into art, her teacher Mr Wilson beckoned her over with his finger.

'You must be the new student'

'Yes, my name is Ziva David, I started here today'

'Yes, would you like to introduce yourself to the class, ok class, we have a new student today and she is..'

'Hello, my name is Ziva David and i'm from Israel'

Like the other to classrooms she had been in today like Homeroom and Photography, she was confronted with suspicious stares. She could assume that what was going on inside their heads was the word terrorist and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the words 'bombs' 'guns' and 'death'. Ziva took a seat at the back of the class. It was already arranged that Ziva would draw whatever she had captured in photography. As she flicked through the pictures, she found a photo of two people shaking hands at the start of the basketball match. She uploaded the picture to the computer and printed it out. As she made her way back from the printer, Ziva could hear whispers of 'please don't blow us up'. Ziva hung her head in shame. Some of the people in her country had given it a bad image of terrorism and evilness. Ziva sat back down and for the double lesson; she kept to herself and drew out her photograph. By the end of the double lesson she had completed the basic outline of the drawing and by the end of break, the drawing aspect was complete. Ziva unwrapped her timetable and discovered she had science. At the end of break, she packed up her things and walked to science, she entered the room with everybody else but instead of taking a seat, she walked to the teacher's desk and introduced herself.

'Hello, I am Ziva David and I am new'

'Ah, yes I was told to expect a new student, there's a spare seat at the back'

As Ziva walked to the back of the class the torment continued.

'I wonder if she's got gun powder in her pocket and will accidently drop into some chemicals?'

'Don't be so ridiculous Jeanne, America and Israel are allies'

Ziva turned around; Anthony Dinozzo was sticking up for her against his own girlfriend, Ziva a small nod of appreciation and continued her walk to her seat. After science the day went by quickly, people learned to stay away and left her in peace. As Ziva lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but think of one Anthony Dinozzo, who she thought she was falling for hard.

AN/ please review and if you have any ideas about who to include in this fic it will be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days' people decided to leave Ziva alone. They didn't want to be associated as friends of the terrorist or they didn't want to be stuck in detention on a Friday afternoon when they could be out hanging with their friends. Ziva sat alone in the classroom, alone at break and lunch and she ventured home alone. Her father was at the Israeli embassy sorting out a crisis after a small explosion at the edge of Mossad property and her brother was at university studying medicine. As Ziva walked into her house, she couldn't help but think about one certain boy who had been on her mind an awful lot. He was very confident and had a sense of belonging which Ziva of course didn't have. Ziva wanted to believe that Anthony Dinozzo felt the same feelings that she did. The feeling of connection, the one word that they had studied in English today. Soulmates. She knew that it was near impossible but the fact of a slim chance of him feeling the same towards her and she did towards him kept her going. As she settled her bag on the sofa, the flashing red light of the answer machine caught her eye. There were only three possibilities of which it would be, her father, her brother or the ridiculous salesmen that called every single day to offer the same thing that nobody wanted. When Ziva reached the telephone she saw the number two flash over and over again, indicating that Ziva had not one but two messages. She clicked the play button and listened to the first message play.

'Shalom, we found out today that we were taking a trip to a Miami university as they have slightly better equipment and the university offered to let us stay there for the week. Abba said it would be alright, stay safe Ziva' the sound of her brother's voice disappeared at the end of the recording and the phone moved onto the next message.

'Shalom Ziva, I am going to have to return to Israel and deal with the small explosion I was telling you about earlier. Ari is going to Miami with the university and I asked him to leave you a message, you'll be on your own, there is money in the usual draw and you know my work number if you need me for anything. I will see you when I get back. Ziva stopped the message and walked over to the sofa and plonked herself down on it. She felt a little disappointed. Her father always put his work before her except when Ari was involved. It was all Ari's fault. He got the scholarship so the family moved. If Ziva had got a scholarship, she would have gone on her own by herself. If Ari hadn't got the scholarship then Ziva would be home in Israel with her friends, not in America with people who believed she was a terrorist. Nobody liked her; even an idiot could work that out.

Across town, Anthony Dinozzo was deep in thought. The new girl had caught him by surprise, she had smooth olive skin and her naturally curly dark brown hair flew freely down her back. Her eyes were the colour of chocolate and he could stare into them all day. He knew he shouldn't be falling for her but he was. He had everything a high school junior could want. He had the flash car, the football team captainship and he was dating the head cheerleader. He had everything but it didn't feel right. Anthony Dinozzo knew what he wanted, he wanted Ziva David.

Jeanne Benoit was nervous. She had seen the way her boyfriend Tony Dinozzo had looked at the new girl when she arrived. He was amazed by her beauty and so was she. Jeanne never thought she would say it and she never would out loud but she was jealous. Ziva David had olive skin with thick curly dark brown hair that flew freely down her back. Jeanne knew she had competition. It was no secret that Tony was a different boy before she came along. He was a player, he had slept with over half the girls in the school and Jeanne knew that a leopard doesn't change his spots but Tony had been faithful so far and she wasn't going to let him go easily. Jeanne didn't know whether Ziva felt the same way about Tony as Jeanne thought Tony felt about Ziva, she hoped she didn't but honestly Jeanne couldn't see why Tony wanted Ziva instead of her. Ok, Ziva was pretty but would Tony risk his reputation with a terrorist, for all anyone knew she could be here to seduce him and blow him up.

At the end of the next day Jeanne couldn't believe her eyes. Her Tony was talking to that terrorist. She walked past and heard a bit of their conversation.

'Zi, I like that, you know that I don't think your terrorist don't you?'

'At the moment, I do not know what to believe, are you sure your girlfriend would like you talking to me?'

'I don't care what she thinks, I'm my own person and I decide on who I talk to'

That was it. Jeanne couldn't take it anymore, she stormed over to Tony and Ziva and grabbed Tony's arm.

'Come on honey; let's get away from the terrorist'

'Jeanne stop'

Jeanne was horrified, Tony had never spoken to her like that before, and she knew she had a fight on her hands.

'Oi, terrorist'

'My name is Ziva'

'Ah, she speaks'

'Do you have a problem with me?'

'Yes, he is my boyfriend and I don't like him talking to scum like you'

'Jeanne' Tony interrupted

Before Tony knew what was happening Jeanne was flinging her earrings into his hands and pouncing on Ziva. Jeanne went to slap Ziva round the face but Ziva's reactions were much too fast. Ziva grabbed hold of her hand and started to squeeze it hard. Then out of the blue, 6 men all around six feet surrounded Ziva

'We've got it from here Jeanne'

Jeanne smiled smugly, now who was going down. Ziva thought to herself 'easy'. These men were just puppies or were it babies? One of the two. Ziva high kicked one in the face and kneed one in his sensitive areas. Ziva was in full swing when she noticed Abby, the girl from the bus trying to get involved.

'Abby stop, you are not strong enough for them'

'I want to help, everybody has been so mean to you and I think you just need some friends'

'Ok fine, but please move out of the way'

As Abby moved out of the way, one of the men swung his arm around and as Ziva ducked, Abby wasn't so lucky, she was hit straight in the face and quickly fell to the ground. As Ziva noticed Abby falling to the ground, she ran over and caught her head before it hit the concrete. Abby opened her eyes and she found herself looking at Ziva.

'Ziva?'

'Yes Abby, it is Ziva, do you feel ok?'

'Yes I think so, thank you for catching me'

'You're welcome'

As the result of all the commotion, teachers had begun to charge out of their classrooms and managed to watch the end of the fight and they watched Ziva catch the back of Abby's head. What they didn't expect was the amount of damage Ziva had done to the men. Most of the men were sporting injuries such as broken noses, black eyes and in one man's case, a dislocated shoulder. Ziva helped Abby up and made her way over to teachers while the other students watched open mouthed.

'Mr Lewis, Abby got hit in the face, can you have her checked out by the school nurse please?'

'Yes Ziva of course'

Gibbs stood there surprised; who would have thought that, one tiny girl could have so much strength. Ziva noticed Gibbs' surprise and chuckled softly.

'Most people are normally surprised when they see me fight'

'How did you learn to fight like that?'

'My father is the deputy-director of the Israeli Mossad, he says it is always lucky to be prepared and today I agree'

'Miss David, you are dismissed'

'Thank you Gibbs, but I would like to check on Abby first if that is ok?'

'Yeah of course, you know where she is'

Ziva gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and made her way over to the nurse's office and found Abby sitting on the bed with a black eye.

'Abby, I am so sorry'

'Don't worry about it Ziva, I forgive you'

'Thank you'

The nurse came back into the room and dismissed Abby. Ziva walked Abby over to her dad who happened to be Gibbs.

'Ziva?'

'Yes Abby?'

'We can be friends right?'

'Of course'

After that moment, Ziva smiled her first real smile since arriving in America. Later that night, Ziva received a text.

'Hey Zi, I hope your alright, I hope you don't blame me for what happened because honestly I had no idea it was going to happen. Goodnight, Tony'

Within 1 day Ziva had smiled the biggest smiles she had ever smiled, all because of a fight, if this was the outcome, Ziva thought she should really get into fights more often.

Tony lay in bed that night and was shocked with the beep of his cell phone.

'Shalom Tony, I do not blame you, thank you for caring, Laila Tov, Ziva'

Tony smiled, the biggest smile he had ever smiled because of Ziva, little did he know Ziva was smiling for the same reason. Both went to sleep that night wondering what tomorrow would bring and they both couldn't wait.

**AN/ So Abby and Ziva are friends. I'm not quite sure how to introduce Kate**

**She is studying medicine at the same university as Ari**

**She is Tony's old flame**

**The same as A but she is Abby's older sister**

**The song in the last chapter was called Hottest Girl In The World by JLS**


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva sat on the bus the next morning and waited for Abby to arrive, when she did, Ziva moved her bag and Abby sat down. Ziva looked at Abby's face and slightly frowned. Abby saw this slight frown and tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

'Ziva, don't you even dare begin to blame yourself' Abby saw Ziva trying to interrupt and put her hand to stop her. 'I saw what was going on and should have stayed back'

'Thank you Abby but I cannot stop blaming myself'

Abby saw this statement as the conversation ender so she leaned against the back of the seat and relaxed. The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence before Ziva broke it.

'You do not have to be my friend'

'I want to be your friend Ziva, no matter what, everybody was wrong about you, you aren't a terrorist and you haven't done anything wrong and everybody just needs to get to know you'

'But what about your friends, you cannot force them to like me?'

'They will accept you, no matter what'

'Who are your friends?'

'Well, there is Timmy, but you can call him McGee, only I call him Timmy'

'Ok, so there's McGee'

'Next is Michelle, she's quite quiet and is really clever, I think you'll like her'

'Ok, so there is McGee and Michelle'

'Next is Jimmy, he is sweet and always says inappropriate things at the wrong moments'

'I think he is in my art class, the one with the Parry Hotter glasses'

'First of all, it's Harry Potter but yes he is. The one i'm not one hundred percent sure on is EJ, she's ok but you will get used to her'

'Ok, McGee and Michelle should like me-'

'Not should, will like you'

'Ok, McGee and Michelle will like me but you're not so sure about EJ'

'Yep, you got it'

'Got what?'

'Don't worry'

'Ok'

The bus stopped and Abby and Ziva got off and Abby led Ziva over to her friends. Ziva noticed how different they all looked. McGee was tallish; he had light brown and green eyes. Michelle was small and was Asian looking. Jimmy was exactly the same as he was in art while EJ had long blonde hair and blue eyes. McGee, Jimmy and Michelle both gave Ziva welcoming smiles while EJ gave her a hard look. Abby introduced her.

'Hey guys, this is Ziva and she is our friend'

'Our friend, I don't think so'

Abby turned around to look at EJ, who had an innocent look on her face.

'Look here EJ, Ziva is our friend and if you don't like that then you can go and find some new friends'

EJ looked astonished, she turned on her heel and stormed off to the rest of the cheerleaders who looked happy that EJ had finally ditched the people she called her friends. McGee, Jimmy and Michelle looked at Abby like she was mad. Ziva took a step back and Abby grabbed her arm and pulled her back forward.

'Ziva is my friend and if any of you have a problem with that then feel free to leave'

All three of them firmly stood still, still trying to understand the situation that was going on in front of them.

'Right, that settles it then, Ziva is our friend'

'Abby, you do not have to force them to like me; I will be fine on my own'

Ziva turned around and began to walk over to her homeroom; she knew that having found a friend in Abby was a blessing and she knew better than to hope that some people may actually like her but that didn't stop Ziva hoping. Ziva walked into the homeroom and sat down. Jeanne wasn't in today, but Tony was sitting on his own, his friends were ignoring him because he stuck up for Ziva and he couldn't get her out of his head. As the teacher took the roll, Tony couldn't get a certain song out of his head.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Ziva looked over to Tony and felt sorry for him. He had lost most of his friends in one day because of her. She wanted to talk to his previous friends but she had a feeling that doing so would only make things worse. Ziva decided that she would talk to Tony later.

The first few lessons of her day went ok and her next lesson was P.E with Gibbs. She walked into the changing rooms and quickly changed and then made her way over to Gibbs.

'God, I wish all of you changed that quickly'

'I am used to it, changing quickly is an easy thing for me'

The two sat in silence while they waited for the other pupils to come out. Once they were all out, Gibbs started the lesson.

'Right, we are going to start with the bleep test'

A number of groans came from the girls and some of the boys but most of the boys were on the football team so they had to do the bleep test quite regularly.

'Right, girls and boys will compete together'

Gibbs was quite interested to see how Ziva would do against the boys, he knew that she had Mossad training but she was only 15 and couldn't be that well advanced. Gibbs was taken out of thought by the sound of Ziva talking.

'Gibbs, what is a bleep test?'

'You have to get from A to B within the bleeps'

'Ok'

Ziva made her way over to the crowd and got ready to run. She had already stretched while she waited for the others to come out from getting changed. The first bleep went and everybody began to run; by the second bleep, only a few of the competitors had dropped out. When it got to about 10 rounds, most of the girls and some unfit boys had fallen and by the 45th round, it was Ziva and the boys from the football team left. By round 67, it was Ziva, Tony and Sacks from her homeroom. Gibbs was amazed by the amount of stamina this girl had. By round 90, Tony had dropped out and it was just Sacks and Ziva left.

'I bet you learnt how to run when you where running away from timed bombs'

'No, but my guess is that you learnt how to run when the girls you liked ran away from you'

Sacks stopped running and stared in disbelief but by the time he had begun running, the bleep had already gone and Gibbs was calling out.

'Ziva, keep running and try to beat some records, Sacks what the hell is wrong with you? Distractions are the easiest way to lose'

By the time round 120 came along Ziva was only starting to break a sweat and she carried on until round 159 happened and then she dropped out.

'Well done Ziva, you broke every school record in the book, you should be proud'

'Thank you Gibbs'

Ziva was proud of herself, she had broken her personal best and she left pupils wondering in disbelief, nobody ever beat Sacks, he was always the best. Ziva looked at Tony and he grinned back at her, it was obvious that he was glad that she had beat Sacks by miles and she was a girl. After P.E if was lunch. As Ziva walked into the cafeteria, she was greeted with an array of black and was pounced on by a very happy Abby.

'Ziva, come and sit with us, please'

Ziva walked over to the table and was greeted with the smiles of McGee, Jimmy and Michelle.

'I'm sorry Ziva; I'd like to be your friend'

'I would like to be your friend as well McGee'

The same conversation was repeated with Jimmy and Michelle and Ziva couldn't help but notice the fact that their hands were joined. Looking at Ziva's expression, McGee cleared things up for her.

'Jimmy and Michelle have been going out since last summer'

'Aha, thank you McGee'

Ziva ate her lunch with Abby and her friends and then carried onto her lessons. Once her lessons were over, she went home.

When Ziva got home, she found a message on the answer machine.

'Hello Ziva, Ari speaking, I thought I would ask how you were, there is a girl in my classes called Caitlin, she is very nice and I thought I would ask for your approval first. Do you approve? I must go now Shalom'

Ziva thought about this girl, she sounded nice and her brother deserved happiness.

'This is Ari; please leave a message after the tone'

'Shalom Ari, I give my approval for you for this girl Caitlin, she seems very nice but do not underestimate her, have a nice time in Miami Shalom'

Ziva relaxed into the bath, quietly singing along a song she knew.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

it all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Ziva was interrupted when the sound of her phone ringing caught her attention, leaning over to the counter, she answered.

'Shalom'

'Hey Zi, it's Tony, to be honest I didn't expect you to big up cause like I know that I've been a bit of an idiot to you and I really am sorry and if-'

'Tony stop, you are rambling'

'Sorry'

'It is ok, why did you ring?'

'Don't laugh at me'

'I will not, I promise'

'Don't make a promise you can't keep'

'I promise'

'I wanted to hear your voice'

Ziva didn't want to laugh; she knew how awkward he must be feeling so she replied quickly.

'Why is that?'

'I don't know, it just keeps me calm'

'I think that it is very sweet'

'Well night Zi, sweet dreams'

'Goodnight Tony, sweet dreams to you as well'

Tony disconnected the call and Ziva put her cell back on the counter before she dipped her neck back into the water, the water was beginning to get cold, so Ziva got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom. She quickly changed into some sweatpants and loose fitting t-shirt and blow-dried her hair. She then slid into bed and lifted the covers above her shoulders. Being from Israel, she wasn't used to experiencing these cold temperatures. Ziva snuggled down and closed her eyes and quietly whispered 'Goodnight Tony, sweet dreams' before falling asleep.

**AN/ Thanks to NCISTotallyFan who helped me with ideas, any ideas would be welcome. The first song was I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift and the second on was When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

With Jeanne doing a disappearing act, Ziva and Tony had begun to get on better. Tony had not been forgiven for sticking up for Ziva by his football friends so he had found a friend group with Ziva's friends who consisted of Abby. McGee, Jimmy and Michelle. EJ was still not speaking to Abby and had stayed friends with the cheerleaders. Jimmy and Michelle's relationship was still going on and Abby and McGee had also become a couple. All that was left now was for Ziva and Tony to get together and that moment was getting closer every day. Ziva's father had decided that moving to America while being the deputy-director of Mossad was a bad idea and decided to move back to Israel. Ari was staying because of his scholarship and had moved into the school quarters. Ziva had protested and her father had given her 48 to find somewhere else to live or she was going back to Israel with her father. Ziva had been upset and now only had 24 hours to find somewhere to live.

Flashback

Abby and Ziva were round Abby's house and they were in the kitchen.

'What's wrong Ziva?'

'Everything'

'What's everything?'

'My father has decided to move back to Israel because it will be easier for him regarding his work, Ari is staying in his university quarters and I have-' Ziva looked at her watch. '24 hours to find somewhere to live or I am going back with him'

Gibbs walked in at the end of the conversation and began to feel sorry for the girl. She had come to a new country and had gone through weeks of torment and when she finally found some friends she had been given 24 hours to come up with other arrangements. Gibbs knew of a solution that would keep everybody happy.

'You'll stay with us'

Abby and Ziva turned round, shell shocked. Abby screamed and ran up to Gibbs and gave him a bear hug.

'Really daddy?'

'Yep, if that's ok with Ziva, we have a spare room for her'

Ziva was still speechless.

'Um, yeah, um, I do not what to say'

'Say yes you idiot'

'Yes, I would love to'

While everybody was celebrating Abby had a thought.

'What about mom?'

'I'm sure she will be fine with it'

'Mom will be fine with what?'

Head teacher Mrs Sheppard walked through the door with bags of shopping. She was married to Gibbs but used Sheppard for school purposes.

'Dad, you can tell her'

'Tell me what Jethro?'

'Ziva is coming to live with us'

'She is?'

'Yep, her dad gave her 48 hours to find somewhere to live or he is taking her back to Israel'

'Yes, I understand, the spare room is free, we can decorate tonight'

Ziva was shocked, Jenny had walked in from work, and within five minutes had found herself a new housemate and had been totally fine with it. Was is her or were all Americans crazy?

'Ziva'

'Yes Mrs Sheppard?'

'Firstly, at home it's Jenny and secondly, you need to go home and tell your dad about this'

'Ok, but I mean are you sure about this, I mean I do not want you to give me a room because you feel sorry for me and_'

'Ziva, shush, you are staying here and you are not paying rent'

'But'

'No buts, now go home and tell your father'

'And bring your things' shouted Abby from the kitchen.

Ziva walked towards the door, opened it and walked out, closing it behind her. AS she walked to her house, she was thinking of ways to tell her father. He wouldn't be happy about it. He thought that she wouldn't have any time to find somewhere to live offering her no choice but to come back to Israel with him. Ziva reached her house and walked through the door.

'Ah, Ziva, my daughter, you should start packing'

'That will not be happening Abba'

'I do not understand you Ziva?'

'I have found some where to live'

'Where?'

Ziva could tell now that her father was getting angry. He wasn't expecting this news and he wasn't taking it lightly.

'I have found some where to live'

'Where?'

'The Gibbs' house'

'You, Ziva are being disowned from the David family. You have disappointed us all, you have chosen to live the American life and you will live that life forever yes?'

'For as long as I intend too'

'Go upstairs and pack your things, I want you out in 30 minutes'

Ziva ran up the stairs and grabbed two suitcases and a duffle bag out of her wardrobe. She pulled clothes out of her draws and placed them messily into her suitcase. She pulled more clothes off the hangers in her wardrobe and flinged them into the suitcases. She packed up her books and placed them gently into the duffle bag so the spines wouldn't break. She packed up her toiletries and walked down the stairs with her belongings and into the hallway where her father was waiting for her.

'Goodbye Ziva'

'Goodbye, Eli'

With that, Ziva walked out of the door and into the street. Tears started to freely flow down her face as she thought about the last conversation she had with her father. As she made it to the front door of the Gibbs' house, she knocked twice on the door and waited for it to be opened. As the door opened she was greeted by a death-grip hug by Abby

'Yay, Yay, Yay, it will be like having a sleepover every night'

Gibbs grabbed Ziva's bags and was surprised at how light they were, at Gibbs' look of surprise, Ziva chuckled.

'You would expect them to be heavier yes?'

'I guess not everybody is like Jen and Abby'

'No, they are not'

Gibbs shrugged and carried the two suitcases up the stairs to Ziva's new room while Ziva followed him with her duffle bag on her back. Gibbs put the suitcases on the bed and walked out of the door leaving Ziva to go in.

Ziva walked into the room and placed her duffle bag on top of the suitcases on the bed and looked around her. She had a queen sized bed and her own bathroom. She moved her duffle bag off the suitcases and placed it on the floor then she opened up her suitcases. She found her toiletries and walked into the ensuite. She noticed that she had a sink, toilet and a shower. She placed her shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the shower and placed her toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink. Walking back into the bedroom, she began to empty her clothes into the wardrobe and chester draws. When she was finished she walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

'Right, Ziva I think you need an early night, you look exhausted' said Jenny

'Ok'

Ziva said goodnight to everybody and went up to bed, happy with her new surroundings.

**AN/ I'm sorry this doesn't have much Tiva in it but I will add some in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva woke up feeling refreshed, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, and she washed and put on her running clothes. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by a coffee drinking Gibbs.

'Hello, did I wake you?'

'No Gibbs, I always get up at this time, it is a habit'

'Ok, enjoy your run'

Ziva walked out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind her. She set off into a run thinking about the last week. Today was the day of the first football game of the season. It was tradition for the girlfriends of all the football players to wear the jersey that the player wasn't wearing. Ziva was excited. She had never seen a proper game of American football and she was intrigued about what it was like. She finished her route and turned around to head back to her house. When she reached her house, everybody was up and she could hear chatter from inside. She opened the door using the key that she had been given yesterday and unlocked the door. She said hello and walked up the stairs to get ready for school. Once she was ready, she went back down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table.

'What would you like for breakfast Ziva?'

'What do you have Jenny?'

'I have toast, eggs, bacon, cereal, most things'

'Um, toast please'

'Anything to drink?'

'Orange juice please'

'Ok'

Jenny made her breakfast and placed it in front of her. Ziva ate her breakfast and got up from the table when she heard a car horn beep.

'Is that Tony?'

'Yes'

After becoming friends with Ziva, Tony had offered to drive Ziva to school every day. Ziva had texted Tony last night to say that she was staying in America and that she was living with the Gibbs'. Ziva put her plate and glass in the sink and said goodbye.

Outside, Tony was waiting for Ziva to come outside; he had a present for her. Tony watched as Ziva walked out of her house and towards the car. Ziva opened the door and climbed inside.

'Hey Zi'

'Hello Tony'

'Close your eyes'

'Why?'

'It's a surprise, so close your eyes please'

'Ok'

Ziva closed her eyes and Tony reached back to the backseat, grabbed something and placed it on Ziva's lap.

'You can open your eyes now'

Ziva opened her eyes and looked down at Tony's surprise. When she saw what was on her lap, she let out a gasp of surprise and looked at Tony.

'Well, do you like it?'

'Tony, you want me to wear your football jersey?'

'Yep'

Ziva reached over and gave Tony an unexpected hug which he returned. Ziva pulled the jersey over her head and smoothed it out. She turned back to Tony and gave him a smile. Tony started the car and drove to school. When they reached school and got out of the car, everybody was staring at them.

'They are staring because I am wearing your jersey yes?'

'Yep'

'Ok'

Ziva and Tony walked to homeroom and sat down next to each other.

As the day went on the stares became less obvious although Tony and Ziva had ignored them the whole day. The lesson before lunch would be Tony's last lesson before he went to prepare for the game and it was P.E with Gibbs. Everybody got changed and met in the gym.

'Right, because of the game today, we are going to have a breather from our normal lessons and do mini-basketball matches. Sort yourselves into teams of 5 and each team go and stand in the corner of a room. Ziva, Tony, McGee, Jimmy and Michelle all went and stood in one corner of the room. Abby was sitting out because she had fallen down the stairs that morning after spiking her morning orange juice with Caf-Pow. Jenny and Gibbs weren't very happy but Jenny wrote her a note anyway. The games started and Tony's team was against Sacks' team. Tony was very good and basketball and so was Sacks but the rest of their teams weren't very experienced players. The game started with goals from both teams and after four minutes of the five minute games it was 20-20 on points. Both teams defended well and Gibbs shouted out ten more seconds. Sacks went for a long throw but Ziva jumped up and caught it, she dribbled forward and lifted the ball into the air, the ball spun and all the teams could do was watch it glide elegantly through the air as they waited for the verdict. The ball slided straight into the net and a cheer erupted from team Tony. As the class, went to get changed, Tony stayed behind to talk to Gibbs

'Gibbs?'

'Yes Tony?'

'I have a question'

'Spit it out'

'CanIdateZivaplease?'

'Slower'

'Can I date Ziva Please?'

'Why you asking me?'

'Because, since her dad went back to Israel and she moved in with you I kind of thought that you would be the one to ask for respect from?'

'Yes Tony, you have my permission'

'Thank you Gibbs'

Tony ran into the changing rooms to grab his things. He didn't bother changing out of his kit because he had last minute practice for the game. He grabbed his things and waited outside the girls changing rooms to wait for Ziva. When Ziva arrived, they went to the cafeteria and got some lunch and made their way over to Abby and co. When they started eating their lunch, McGee asked Ziva about the basketball game in P.E.

'How did you do that shot?'

'Well, I played in my school in Israel and was alright'

'Alright! You were amazing'

'Thank you McGee'

When the bell went, Tony went to practice and Ziva went off for her afternoon lessons. She had Geography and History. Geography went past really slowly and now Ziva was sitting in History listening to Dr Mallard talk about his past regarding school games.

'-then Mr James, came and did a brilliant tackle, he lined up his shot and bam! Straight into the back of the net, the crowd was ecstatic-'

The school bell went drowning out Dr Mallard's story and everybody jumped up to and get a good seat for the game. The game started and Ziva was seated with Abby, McGee, Jimmy and Michelle. The Washington Wolves were points ahead when the first interval happened. When the game re started the opponents started getting back and soon the score was level. A penalty was given to the Washington Wolves and as captain; it was Tony's job to take it. Taking a deep breath, Tony kicked the football through the poles and the final whistle was blown. The Wolves had won. Ziva ran down the steps of the stadium and pulled Tony into a passionate kiss ending a great game with an even better ending.

**AN/ WOW! Two chapters in one day! Thank you to Mountain Dew 17 for giving me the jersey idea. Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later and it was Ziva's birthday. She was turning 16. Jenny had arranged for her to have a birthday meal at her favourite resturant. Originally, there was going to be a party at Gibbs' house but Ziva said no and had hands down said there were to be no surprise parties of her birthday would be ruined. Ziva's birthday was on a Saturday so she didn't have to go to school. It was Ziva's birthday today and tonight would be the meal.

'Zi, Ziva?'

'Hmm'

'Come on Ziva, it's your birthday'

'I do not care Tony'

'I got you a present'

'I will have it later, let me sleep'

Tony decided that enough was enough and decided to take drastic action. He knew the result of this could get him killed but she really needed to get up. Tony went into the bathroom and filled a cup with water. He crept back into the bedroom and knelled by the bed. Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

'Sorry sweet cheeks'

Tony poured the water out of the cup and over Ziva's ear. Ziva's scream could be heard from the moon.

'TONY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU'

Tony jumped up and ran out of the bedroom with Ziva hot on his heels. He ran down the fall way and bounded down the stairs. Due to Ziva's agility, she had caught up with him as he ran out of the door; she too bounded down the stairs and the two of them collapsed at a heap at the bottom of the stairs while Gibbs, Jenny and Abby watched on laughing. Ziva picked herself up off of the floor and glared at the Gibbs'. She turned her attention to Tony and stared at him. As she turned around, Abby gasped.

'Ziva, you're bleeding'

'I am?'

'The back of your head'

Ziva reached for her neck and she felt a sticky substance, she brushed her fingers up the back of her head and the last thing she remembered was the terrified look on Tony's face before the world went black.

Gibbs was the first to react to Ziva fainting and began to bark orders at the family.

'Jen, call an ambulance, Abby pack her a bag, Dinozzo, pick her up and carry her to the sofa'

Everybody obeyed Gibbs' orders and Abby carefully ran up the stairs and charged into Ziva's bedroom to look for some clothes and a bag to put them in. Jenny was on the phone with emergency services.

'Hello, I need an ambulance'

You could distantly hear the faint reply or the emergency services operator.

'Yes, we have a 16 year old with a head injury, she is unconscious'

Gibbs got close enough to the phone for him to hear if they needed to call the police.

'No, she fell down the stairs'

Jenny gave the address and snapped the phone shut.

'The ambulance will be here in about ten minutes, how's Ziva?'

'She's still unconscious but she has a stable pulse, Tony's with her in the living room'

Jenny and Gibbs made their way over to the sofa and looked at Tony cradling Ziva's head while putting pressure on the wound. Anybody could see that Tony was trying hard not to cry, while the blood kept seeping through his fingers and onto his white t-shirt. The moment was interrupted with a doorbell ring and Abby came slowly down the stairs, still wary about them after the incident with Ziva. Jenny went over and opened the door and let the paramedics in. They quickly made their way over to Ziva and pried her head away from Tony's grasp. The paramedic gave Tony a sympathetic smile a look to tell him that it was for the best. Tony reluctantly let go and quickly brushed the hair out of her eyes and got up off the sofa. The paramedics strapped Ziva to a bed and lifted her into an ambulance and closed the doors after them. They told Gibbs that they were going to Washington General and into ER. Tony turned around and looked at Gibbs with a pleading look in his eyes. It was obvious that he was worried and fortunately Gibbs recognised that look and grabbed his jacket.

'Come on everybody, get to the car'

Tony was the first to react to Gibbs and ran towards the car, nearly colliding with the door frame on his way. By the time everybody else was in the car, Tony was already seated and was secured in the car by his seatbelt. The car ride to the hospital was spent in silence. The tension in the car could be cut by a knife and everybody was anxious about the situation they were in. They arrived at the ER at everybody jumped out of the car and almost raced to the nurse's station.

'Hello, welcome to Washington General'

'Ziva David'

'I can't disclose info-'

'She's my daughter'

'Any proof of that?'

'Do you expect me to bring her birth certificate to the hospital? She has a head wound and she is unconscious, I want to know what is happening'

'Mr-'

'Gibbs'

'Ok Mr Gibbs, Miss David is being stitched up at the moment and will be moved into a room after the paramedics have finished, if you can take a seat, I will notify you if there are any updates'

The Gibbs' and Tony made their way over to the waiting area and Abby began to speak.

'Dad'

'Yeah Abs?'

'Do you think she'll be alright?'

'Of course she will'

Abby was worried, today was supposed to be a happy day and now her sweet sixteen was ruined. Abby's anger got the better of her and she snapped.

'This is all your fault'

Tony turned around and automatically knew that Abby's comment was directed at him by the look of anger in her eyes, Tony tried to interrupt but she didn't give him the chance.

'If you hadn't poured the water on her head and ran down the stairs, she wouldn't have gone after you and then she wouldn't be hospital on her birthday!'

With that, Abby got up and walked towards the cafeteria. Abby didn't turn around to notice the flash of pain and guilt in Tony's eyes after her words. Tony felt that his heart had been ripped from his body. Jenny and Gibbs saw the looks of both the children and made a silent agreement to things out, with Jenny going to find Abby and Gibbs moving over to sit next to Tony.

'Abby'

'Mom'

Abby was huddled up in the seat in the cafeteria, you could see from her eyes that she had been crying and the black streaks of mascara running down her cheeks were another tell-tale sign. Jenny could see that her daughter was already regretting her harsh words to Tony and she grabbed a seat and sat opposite her daughter.

'Abby?'

'I hurt him didn't I?'

'Yes you did, do you know why?'

'No'

'Because Tony loves Ziva and he already blamed himself, but when you told him it made it even more worse, why did you say it?'

'I was angry and I needed someone to blame but now I know that it was just an accident'

'That's right'

'I need to tell him i'm sorry'

'You can do that later but at the moment, Dad is talking to him'

Gibbs went and sat next to Tony, the boy had his head in his hands and his body was shaking with sobs. It was obvious that Abby's words had hurt Tony and Gibbs hoped that Jenny was sorting things out with Abby.

'Tony'

Tony looked up to Gibbs with sad eyes and whispered

'It's all my fault'

'No, it's not'

'It is, Abby was right; if I hadn't gone down the stairs then we would be sitting eating pancakes and drinking orange juice'

'Tony stop, it was an accident and that is final, look Jenny and Abby are here'

Tony turned to look where Gibbs looked and saw Jenny with a cowering Abby behind her. Abby stepped out from behind her mom and ran to Tony and gave him a bear hug.

'Tony, I'm so so sorry, it's not your fault and everything is gonna be alright and-'

'Abby, stop rambling, it's ok, I forgive you'

The family moment was interrupted by a deep voice.

'Family of Ziva Day-vid'

'It's Dah-veed'

'Ok, Ziva Dah-veed'

'That's us'

'Ok, Miss David is fine but she is in a coma, we don't know why though, her brain scans all came back fine, if you'd like to come with me, you can all go and see her'

The Gibbs' and Tony followed the doctor into room 123. Ziva was hooked up to machines that were measuring her heart beat. Tony walked into the room followed by Gibbs, Jenny and Abby and took a seat next to Ziva's bed. The nurse entered the room and informed them that they had five minutes. They all gave Ziva hugs and Tony whispered in Ziva's ear

'I love you' and left the room with everybody else.

Ziva felt like she was stuck in dream, she heard the words 'I love you' from someone that sounded like Tony but he was nowhere to be seen. The world was black and when she tried to open her eyes, they felt heavy and unwilling to open. Instead of opening them, she tried to move her eyeballs around and she was momentarily stunned by a new voice.

'She's having REM'

Ziva was confused, what was REM? She relaxed and tried one more time and pry open her eyes, slowly but surely, daylight was beginning to shine through her eyelids and into her pupils. She automatically shut her eyes again and blinked quickly to get used to the sudden reappearance of light. She heard someone shout down the halls. The next thing Ziva knew, she was being suffocated by a hug from a collage of black. When the person pulled back, Ziva recognised her as Abby.

'Hello, Miss David?'

'Yes'

'Can you tell me who the president is?'

'Barack Obama and today's my birthday'

'Ok, she's fine'

'When can I be released?'

'Well, we'll monitor you and if you're lucky tonight'

'Ok'

Tony sat by her side and didn't move for the rest of the day. Gibbs and family visited through the day and came back again after the doctor announced that she could go home for the night but she should be checked out by the family doctor over the next couple of days. She got dressed and exited the hospital via wheelchair but not before an argument.

'Tony, I am not getting in that wheelchair'

'Its hospital policy sweet cheeks, sorry'

'No'

'Ziva'

'No'

'Please, the sooner you get in the hospital policy mode of transport, the sooner we can get you home'

'Fine'

Now Ziva was sat in the car, as Gibbs drove unusually slowly back to the house. They all got out the car and went into the house. Jenny walked over to the phone and cancelled the dinner reservations they had for Ziva's birthday.

'Bed'

'But Gibbs-'

'No buts Ziva, you heard the doctor, you need rest'

'Fine'

Ziva turned around with a classic bottom lip pout and stalked up the stairs with Tony following her. She got ready for bed and climbed inside and then opening one side, inviting Tony to join her. Tony put down her bag and climbed in next to her. He straightened the covers and pulled her shoulders on top of his chest, with a kiss to her head, Ziva closed her eyes but not before whispering

'I love you too Tony'

Tony smiled so big that he thought his lips would split.

'I love you too Ziva'

**AN/ Thanks to Mountain Dew 17 for the speaking to Ziva in the coma idea. I will only add the next chapter when I get 12 reviews so please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks after Ziva's birthday and the head incident. It was a Friday and the morning of the Washington High Football Team's home game. Being Tony's girlfriend gave Ziva the privilege of wearing his unused jersey on the day of the match.

At the Gibbs' house, Ziva was awaiting Tony's arrival to go to school. She was sitting at the table eating her cereal while Abby went on to Gibbs about her ambitions.

'-And I want to have my own lab and fingerprint duster'

So, Abby wanted to be a forensic scientist, Ziva didn't know what she wanted to be yet but she had a feeling that it would be something to do with Mossad if her father had his way. When she was little, Ziva was a dancer, ballet to be precise and every Wednesday she would go down to the dance hall and dance, free of anything and everything. Her father always promised her that he would be there but he never was, another broken promise and another. Ziva's thoughts were interrupted by the honk of a car horn and the voice of Jenny.

'Ziva, its Tony'

'Ok'

Ziva grabbed her bag from the bottom from the bottom of the stairs, opened the door and turned back, giving a wave to Abby, which she returned. Tony was waiting in the car with his jersey. He was waiting for Ziva to come outside and put it on and flaunt it around school for the day. He honked the horn and waited for Ziva to come out, when she did, she looked fantastic; her hair was down and curly, just as he liked it. She had tight blue jeans on with a green long sleeved top that hugged her curves. She walked towards the car swinging her hips as she did, her hair swaying naturally with the wind. Tony pushed the button to unlock the door and Ziva got in. Tony reached back into the back seat of the car and presented his unused football jersey to Ziva, who quickly pulled it on. Tony started the car and they made their way to school, as Tony was driving, Ziva turned on the radio and changed the stations until she found something she knew.

_Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

As Ziva sung along, Tony listened carefully, Ziva sung beautifully. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

'Eyes on the road Tony'

'They are on the road Ziva'

'Are not'

'Are too'

'Tony. Just drive or I will'

'That reminds me, you need to book your driving lessons'

'You will still drive me to school though?'

'Of course sweet cheeks'

Tony pulled into the school parking lot. Stepping out of his car, he noticed one particular person he wished never to see again. Jeanne. When she noticed him staring at her, she bounded over and pulled him into a kiss, he pushed her away but she didn't seem to get the message.

'Jeanne stop'

'But Tony, we are so good together

'We were, but not anymore'

'It's all her fault'

'Who me?'

As Ziva replied to Jeanne and she stepped out of the car, Jeanne caught sight of her outfit. The jersey that looked so good on her had now been passed along to Ziva and Jeanne hated it.

'Why are you wearing my jersey?'

'I thought it was Tony's?'

'It is but as I am Tony's one love, it is mine'

'Jeanne, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore'

Jeanne turned and glared at Ziva

'See what you have done, Tony, she's deluded you, she's using you, I'm the one you want'

'Jeanne you sound desperate, just leave me and Ziva alone and stop embarrassing yourself'

'No'

'Ziva tried to reason with Jeanne

'Jeanne, listen, you need to move on, and you need to accept that it's over between you and Tony'

Jeanne had finally lost it. How dare she come into this country like she owned the place? No, she wouldn't, Jeanne grabbed Tony's wrist and tried to pull him along but due to his football training, he was too strong for her and she slipped. Jeanne saw this as the perfect opportunity to cry wolf and started howling in pain.

'My ankle, my ankle'

Everybody came running over and immediately accessed the situation as Tony being in the wrong and started pointing the finger.

'What have you done?'

'Look what he did'

The teachers soon came running over and pushed their way through the crowd of students and gathered round Jeanne, Tony and Ziva, Gibbs spoke first.

'Right everybody, homerooms now'

Nobody disagreed with Gibbs so slowly but surely, everybody started to make their way to the main school building and to their homerooms. Gibbs accessed the situation and saw Jeanne on the ground with what appeared to be a hurt ankle and a shocked Ziva and Tony.

'Ok, someone tell me what was going on here'

Ziva spoke first

'Jeanne came over and explained to me that she was Tony's one true love and that the jersey I am wearing belonged to her, I disagreed, she tried to drag Tony along to wherever and Tony was too strong and did not move so she fell over from losing her balance'

'Tony?'

'Yep, same story'

'Jeanne?'

'They're lying, both of them, liars'

'Enough, Jeanne go to your homeroom, I know your ankles not hurt, I'm a sports teacher remember, Tony and Ziva stay here'

As Jeanne hobbled off towards homeroom, Gibbs turned back towards Tony and Ziva

'Ok, will this be a problem?'

Neither replied, both thinking thoroughly about the situation. Both replied

'No'

With that Gibbs dismissed them and watched them walk back towards homeroom, their hands interlocked.

The rest of day went by fairly normal and apart from a few stares; Tony and Ziva were left in peace as usual. Like before, Tony left early from his lessons to prepare for the game that afternoon.

The game ended up with Tony's team winning and after the match, with Gibbs' permission, Tony took Ziva back to his house. It was the first time Ziva had seen Tony's house and it was better than expected. It had a long driveway and had at least three stories. When they got to the house, Tony explained that the house did in fact have three stories and that he had a floor to his entire self. Tony led Ziva up to his room and she lay onto his bed while he explained the organisation of his movie collection. When he was done, Tony hovered over Ziva and gave her a kiss which she deepened by running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, Tony opened his mouth slightly allowing Ziva to put her tongue into his mouth and as she did, he slipped his own tongue into her mouth causing her to moan slightly. Tony slipped his hand up Ziva's top and ran his fingers along her belly button. He looked at Ziva for assurance and she granted it. Tony carried on and soon it was just Tony and Ziva lying naked in Tony's bed, both snoring.

**AN/ Thank you to Mountain Dew 17 for the jersey scene. Read 28 seconds by Mountain Dew 17, excellent story, you will love it! Please review, won't update until I have at least 20 reviews, reviews make me feel special **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ Sorry this is more like a filler chapter.**

Everything was good, well when you say everything; it doesn't exactly mean 'everything'. Many things had gone wrong, Jeanne was back, time was limited and it would not stop snowing. It was the clouds had an excess of snow, everyday for the week it had snowed and snowed and snowed like the world was coming to an end. Snow was cold and blocked the roads but the good thing was no school. Many of the teachers lived a way away from the school and couldn't get in so for the pupils it meant- snow days. Jenny and Gibbs were trusting of Ziva and Abby and had on occasion let them sleep over at Tony and McGee's houses. At McGee's house, his mum was home and could keep an eye on them but at Tony's house, it was a different story.

'Tony, stop!'

'Nuh-uh, not until you say it'

'Ok, you was right'

'I can't hear you'

'I am not saying it again'

'But you are'

'No I am not'

'Are too'

'Are not'

'Are too'

'Are not'

'Fine, don't say it'

With that, Ziva walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, bathed in flour.

Flashback

'Tony, I am tall enough to reach the flour'

'Not your not'

'I am'

Deciding he was right, Tony reached over the top of Ziva's head to get to the flour and as she went to get it, their hands clashed and the flour fell right on top of Ziva. With an annoyed glare, she turned around and stared at Tony with anger in her eyes.

'Look what you did'

'It wasn't me'

'Do not lie'

'I told you weren't tall enough but you didn't listen'

'I was tall enough but you decided to be the 'hero' and try and save the day and you ended up ruining it'

Tony had enough and started to tickle her, wanting her to say he was, and if she didn't he would tickle her forever.

End of flashback

Tony followed Ziva upstairs, admiring the view. She was wearing just a small top that rode up her back and tiny shorts that only just covered her bum, Tony could have sworn she only did it to tease him. She always added an extra sway to her hips and she knew he was following her but she didn't say a thing to stop him. Ziva went into Tony's bedroom where they had been sharing a bed and stripped down to her underwear right in front of his eyes. She turned around and saw his fixed gaze at her body and smirked.

'Like what you see?'

'Uh huh'

'Well, the shower is rather big and you do seem to have a little bit of flour in your hair'

Ziva turned around and swayed her hips as she walked across the hallway and into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her. He let her have a few minutes to herself before trying and failing at sneaking in behind her. He glanced into the shower to find her singing softly.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time  
Uh oh!

_I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22_

Tony slid into the shower and pulled her close to him using an arm to her waist and began to take over the task of washing her hair. He slid his fingers into the depth of her hair and slowly massaged her scalp while completing the task of shampooing her hair. He edged them towards the water and passionately kissed her while the water ran down their bodies. He put one hand in the hair while his other arm was around her waist while his hand lightly rubbed the small of the back. Ziva ducked down to get the conditioner bottle and passed it to Tony, who put a generous amount on his hands and began to gently coax it into Ziva's hair. When he was done, Ziva rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel on her way out and wrapping it round her, her long hair, laying softly down her back. Tony was left in the shower staring after her. Snapping out of his trance, he finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and across the hall, making his way into his bedroom where Ziva was already changed and was currently brushing her hair. Tony slipped on some sweatpants and a jumper and made his way downstairs and into the living room where he was greeted by the appearance of his father.

'Ah, Junior, it's nice to see you'

'It's nice to see you too; I see you brought home a lady friend'

'Ah yes, isn't she a stunner'

'Yep'

Ziva finished her hair and walked out of Tony's bedroom to find the noise of two different voices, one she recognised as Tony's and the other she didn't know. She walked down the stairs and was recognised by the strange man who had a rather fake looking woman on his arm.

'Ah, Junior, who is this young woman?'

'Dad, this is Ziva'

'Hello, Mr Dinozzo'

'Ah please, it's Antony'

'Well Anthony, it is nice to meet you'

'Well Junior, I will leave you to it. Alexia, follow me'

Antony and Alexia made their way up the stairs and nobody could miss the gasp made by Alexia as Antony grabbed her bum. Tony looked at Ziva with an apologetic look.

'Sorry'

'Do not worry about it; it is his house as well'

'Anyway, let's just forget about my dad for now and watch a movie'

'Ok. Which one?'

'The Nightmare Before Christmas'

'Ok'

Tony sat on the sofa and put his arm out to make space for Ziva; she went into his arms and snuggled into Tony's arm.

**AN/ Sorry it wasn't much but I felt like I needed to update. Song was 22 by Taylor Swift.**


	10. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say but this fanfic is now on hiatus until further notice. I have recently lost inspiration for this fic and only now do I realise the difficultness of writing. I'm grateful for every review, follow and favourite and one day, maybe, I might pick up on this story again.

Please check out Undercover Assignment by tiva'all'the-way-honey

28 seconds and sequel(s) by Mountain Dew 17

And my other stories


End file.
